In Favor of Paris
by nuit
Summary: Oneshot. An alternate ending to Romeo and Juliet.


Pushing the gates ajar, I stride into the dreary place with a bouquet of flowers in my hand. I want to set the flowers at the feet of my dear Juliet, recently dead and my would-be bride. Halfway to the Capulet tomb, I stop dead, hearing a noise from inside. I creep forth, silently, my breath caught in my throat involuntarily. I do not notice. I am too wrapped up in the moment. What will I find in the tomb of fair Juliet? A stray animal or a grave robber set to mutilate the body of my bride-to-have-been? I draw steel as I reach the tomb's threshold. The rapier glints silver in the moonlight, seems to glint almost audibly, and I admire it for a moment. Then I press onward. Who is it that disturbs fair Juliet's grave? Be it a man and the scoundrel should pay dearly. I suck in a breath in anticipation.

I peer in. Oh, and what a dreadful, hateful night this is. What I find is no mere grave robber but Romeo Montague, Romeo Montague leaning over Juliet and pressing a kiss to her lips. I cry out, loudly, and startle the tyrannous villain.

"What in God's good name are you doing, filthy Montague? Why do you wish to disturb the peaceful slumber of my bride, your enemy's daughter? Have you not caused enough trouble? Why have you ignored the ban set upon you? Why have you come here this night?"

He sneers tauntingly. "Your bride, _Monsieur_ Paris? You know not of what you speak, that or your mind is playing tricks on you."

The dog's words sting, though that they should goes against all common sense. I send a retort his way and word it precisely to enrage.

"It seems you are channeling your recently deceased lover's spirit - or, at least, his tongue." We both know of whom I speak; I mock the close friendship they had. Montague lunges at me. Although this is not altogether unexpected, I still step back in surprise and he pins me to the wall. He has drawn his weapon more quickly than the eye moves, it seems, because I hadn't noticed it 'til the very moment it was pressed against my throat.

"How dare you?" Romeo hisses. "Vile bastard!"

"How dare _I_?" I scoff. "Villainous dog! _You_ dare to molest Juliet even while she lays yonder, in eternal repose, then press a blade to my throat and demand 'How dare I?' Ha!" I strike, meaning to slice him to ribbons with my thirsty weapon, but he jumps agilely out of the way. My blade strikes a column. I draw back, circling around behind him. He lunges at me again.

Romeo misses me (having lunged in blind rage; indeed, if rage is blind how can it hit its mark?), and instead comes to face the tomb wall. I rush up and steal his dagger away, plucking it from his hand easily and backing away once again to await his next move. I switch his dagger to my left hand, my rapier in my right. He has turned by now, coolly looking me over. Then the fool lunges again. Stupid, stupid knave! But he has drawn another dagger from the air itself, it seems, as though the elements see fit to aid him in his plight. I see this not a moment too late and throw up my arms to protect myself. Romeo sticks himself on his own blade.

I release the weapon, staring down in horror. My rapier falls to the ground and shock courses through my veins as I back away. I watch Romeo fall to his knees and pull his dagger from his heart. Then his lifeblood is coursing out of him. His wide eyes stare into mine, which are just as wide, wide with full realization of what I have just done, and I do not try to lie to myself for a second. I have killed. I have killed as surely as I still breathe, for although Romeo draws breath as well, only one of us will be breathing when dawn breaks. And now his breathing is shallower.

"Forgive me, please," I whisper remorsefully.

Falling from a kneeling to a sitting position, Romeo replies, "I love Juliet. Names, families, feuds – what possible sway can things such as these boast in the face of love? Yet I can see that you love her as well... Take care of her. I would have done so myself, yet circumstances have seen to it otherwise."

It is funny how such moments can bring enemies together. I reply to Romeo sorrowfully, with feeling for this dying man whose life _I_ have taken. I want to ask him what he means. Hot tears of regret and frustration blind me and struggle to free themselves and escape. _What do you mean?_ But I will honor the dying wish of the man I have killed.

"I… shall take care of her." I say, casting a pained glance at Juliet, who lies peacefully. I wish I _had_ taken care of her. But now…

"Swear it!" Romeo says, and I turn my attention back to him. His eyes look through me into my soul. There is something in his eyes that prompts me to take the oath.

"I swear I will, as long as I live. I give you my word I will."

A cry rings through the tomb. What? Is there now another in this place of death—one who has found me and the evidence of my evil deed? I search the place with my eyes and I gasp. Romeo murmurs something I cannot decipher. Juliet has risen from death's shroud! I want to cry for joy but my voice is blocked by my lamenting tears. I stay silent. Juliet has seen her admirer, Romeo, now lying on the floor in a sticky pool of his own blood. She rushes to him, gathering him into her arms and pulling the dagger from his limp grasp.

A plaintive "I love you" sounds from both their throats, urgent as though not to tempt fate by wasting another moment, but quiet and full of emotion. I look away, saddened by many things; I grieve for Romeo and I grieve for myself and the realization that Juliet's love was never for me. Juliet sobs, the sound echoing in the tomb. "Please, Romeo, please…I pray do not leave me here!"

The despair in her voice breaks my heart. I push away my own selfish feelings of anguish and step forward.

"My lady Juliet, in good time I will explain this tragic occurrence, but Romeo Montague has made me promise I take care of you… since recent events prevent him from doing so, and your safety is my current priority." I am by her side as I speak, and I grasp her wrist gently, wanting to rid her of the dagger and keep her from harming herself.

Romeo coughs. We both look down. He nods at Juliet, and tries to smile for her benefit, but doesn't quite make it. She shakes her head and tries to back away from me, but cannot move Romeo. She renews her pleas.

"No, Romeo, I cannot _live_ without you! I would rather die a thousand deaths than live one life devoid of your presence." Looking down at Romeo, Juliet witnesses his last moment on this cursed earth. With a violent sob she takes the dagger up but I clench her wrist even more tightly. She winces in pain but only says, "Lord Paris, please! If you love me, or if you ever loved me, let me end my life and my pain now." It is the last thing in the world that I want to do, but her supplication sounds deep within me. I do love her so. I realize that I must break my vow to Romeo. I release her wrist. I think of life without Juliet, and try to imagine how she must feel about Romeo. Then I take the dagger from her. She cries out. "Don't! My lord, _please_ give it back!"

"Be still, lovely Juliet. I tell you now that I wish with all my heart I had not killed Romeo, and that instead I had aided in your escape. I would have done this to ensure your happiness—I would have done anything for you, I _will_ do anything for you—but I was deprived of the knowledge you were in love… I beg your forgiveness." I let myself fall to my knees before her. "I cannot live without you, and you will take your own life if I do not stop you…yet I find I cannot stop you. It is my devotion to you that motivates me to do what I do now."

I bury the bloodstained blade in my heart. I suppress a gasp of pain, but cannot hold back the few tears that manage to break free.

Juliet gazes sadly at me, crying freely. "My lord—"

"Please, beautiful Juliet. I ask you forgive me for what I have done, and what I have failed to do. And also… I beg you, call me Paris, but once, so that I may die knowing the sound of my name falling from your lips." I cough, and I fancy I can hear my heart slowing as it struggles to beat around the dagger.

Juliet lays Romeo gently down and moves over to me. Some of her tears splash onto my face as she bends looks down on me. I gaze back at her, awaiting her response. Will she deny me her forgiveness and leave me to die a doubly painful death? Will she spit on my face when I am dead? I will not hold it against her if that is what she chooses to do.

Juliet leans down and kisses my brow, smoothing back my hair.

"All is forgiven, Paris," she whispers. My eyes follow her as she pulls the dagger from my heart. I convulse slightly, blood spurting from my wound more quickly now. Juliet regards us both, Romeo and I, grief, sorrow, despair in her eyes, eyes too young to have seen so much. Tears make their way down her face. I want to wipe them away, but I cannot lift my arm. My vision is growing hazy, but I realize Juliet has raised the dagger and has it poised at her own heart. I want to cry out, I want to stop her, I want to let her live to see another day, but I cannot. I am so weak…so weak. A fresh tear makes its way down my face when I hear her gasp as she shoves the blade into her heart. She falls to the ground and I want to be there to catch her, but I cannot and then she is lying on the ground between Romeo and me. I watch Juliet as she takes Romeo's hand, and then…my own. My last breath catches in my throat and I tighten my hand weakly around hers. My eyes close. I know no more.

... … … … … … … … …

Revised 2/27/05.

Re-revised 10/18/06.

Note: Don't forget to look for the tribute to Mercutio.

_nuit_


End file.
